


When We're together

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, Flufftober2019, Home, Homecoming, Marriage Proposal, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily returns, newly claimed and proposes to Phoebe in front of everyone.





	When We're together

Lily hesitated on the hill’s crest. She clenched one hand tight to the new sword she carried, a million worries going through her head. She thought of Phoebe and forced her feet to move.

Nothing had changed in her absence. The temples still stood tall and strong, the marble roofs shining under the sun. The Big House where Chiron lived still dominated the hill, though it seemed that he’d finally gotten around to cleaning up the ivy.

Someone spotted her walking down the hill toward the green and yelled that she was back. By the time Lily reached the green, a crowd had gathered, but no one came close.

“Woah, nice armor, Lilianah,” Achron whistled. “Bring anything back for the rest of us?”

“You don’t need armor, Achron. All you do is hide.”

A few people laughed.

Basil pushed through the crowd. “By all the- it’s been a whole fortnignt!” He moved forward, tapping a finger on Lily’s Stygian Iron cuirass. “Did you even think about her? She’s been worried sick!”

“Of course I thought about her. I came back, didn’t I?”

“You came back- Like that’s ever- wait? You had an option?” Basil sucked in air. “What in Hades name happened down there?”

“A very good question, Basil,” Chiron said, trotting over to them, brush still in his hand. “I do not see any of Aphrodite’s treasure on you.”

“I didn’t get it is why. If Aphrodite wants it, she’ll have to talk to my father in person.”

Chiron started. “Your father?”

“You got claimed!” Basil shouted, “You finally got claimed! By who?”

Lily drew her blade, revealing the pitch black metal with a red sheen. The hilt itself was wrought in silver with a sphere of onyx set in the pommel. Basil whistled softly.

“I am Lilianah, Daughter of Hades.” A glowing skull lit up the air over her head. Chiron shook his head.

“It all makes sense. Your way with metal and earth. Never really fit any of the other gods.”

Basil’s voice cracked. “Awesome. I, a son of Apollo, am best friends with a daughter of Hades. This is the best!” He wrapped his arms around Lily’s waist and squeezed as tight as he could on her armor. “Oh, wait till Phoebe finds out. She is going to laugh her head off.”

“Basil, wait. I’d rather tell her myself.”

“Can I watch her slap you?”

“Only if I get to slap you for being annoying.”

“Tell me what?”

There were so many people, Lily startled at the small question said in a sudden silence. No one moved. No one spoke. They watched like frozen rabbits.

Lily instantly felt cold. Phoebe was angry, sad, confused.

“I’m sorry for taking so long to come home, Phoebe,” Lily said.

“No you’re not,” Phoebe insisted. “You’re all happy at finding your father I bet, and your new toys.”

Lily strode up to Phoebe, knelt and drove her sword into the hard earth. Looking up at Phoebe, she held out her ivy encircled hand. “I love you, every thorn, every blossom, every drunken mishap. Yes, I am happy to have been claimed, but I am happier still to be here with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Phoebe’s anger softened as she touched Lily’s hand and gazed upon the ivy that writhed with life. “Nikolas might fight you over that. He’s been rather insistent in your absence.”

Lily rose, still holding Phoebe’s hand. “Then I will trounce him into the mud. He cares only for his own ego.”

There was an angry growl from the man in question, but he was glared down by the two girls next to him.

“So,” Phoebe cast her eyes over the crowd, “What did you want to tell me?”

“I’ve thought about the question you asked me at the start of the quest. I still feel the same as I did when we parted ways. Would you, a Daughter of Dionysus, marry me, a Daughter of Hades?”

Someone squealed excitedly; probably Peronia. Phoebe’s anger vanished in a flood of embarrassment and color filled her cheeks.

“This is a bit sudden, isn’t it?”

“Well, I did ask Hades how he thought Dionysus would feel, and he couldn’t give me a straight answer.”

“Pretty sure my dad won’t care so long as the party goes all night.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes, you dolt.” Phoebe framed Lily’s face with her hands. “And for the record, I asked you first.”

“I object!” Nikolas bellowed. Those closest to him quickly moved out of the way. “I challenge you, Lilianah.”

Lily grinned. Her sword jumped into her hand as she pointed at him, sliding one arm around Phoebe’s waist.

“With pleasure, I do accept. When would you like to be beaten in combat?”

His eyebrows twitched. “Tonight at sunset. And it’ll be you that’s beaten.”

“We shall see.”

Phoebe sighed. “I warned you.”

“Yes, you did. But what would be a better homecoming than getting to use Nikolas as a combat dummy?”


End file.
